It is well known that preservation and development of marine life is materially enhanced through the provision of artificial reef structures at the bottom of bodies of water. Artificial reefs provide a protective habitat for smaller marine animal life and also provide structures on which marine vegetation is enabled to grow. Marine animal life is attracted to the vegetation and is also attracted to the protective environment that is offered by various artificial reef structures. It is also well known that certain fish prefer relatively hard and rocky surfaces on which to construct a nest and raise their young. In many parts of the world, the various bodies of water found have soft bottoms, formed of mud or other sedimentary deposits and therefore offer a relatively poor environment for nesting fish. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an artificial reef construction that presents a relatively hard and rocky surface which will facilitate optimum nesting areas for certain kinds of marine animal life.
Because of the desirability to provide artificial reefs of relatively low cost, it is desirable to utilize materials for reef construction which would otherwise be discarded.